


Your Crazy Love

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M, Implied Nudity, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This fic was inspired by the song "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett





	Your Crazy Love

You gasped as Cas led out of the bunker and into the warm summer night. Hanging lights crisscrossed above your heads, held up by what could only be Cas’ grace. A small, two-seater table was set up under an ivory canopy a few yards in front of you, lit only by the lights and a few tea light candles within the table’s center piece. A white tablecloth draped elegantly over the table, covered by two plates with round, silver toppers.  
“Cas,” you breathed as you slowly approached your chair. “This… What is all of this?” You smiled as you watched the last flickers of the sunset fall behind the horizon.  
“This is for you. I haven’t been able to do something nice for you for a while. So, with a little bit of help from Sam and Dean, I planned this.” Cas blushed as he pulled your seat out for you. What a gentleman.  
You tugged your mid-thigh black dress up just slightly before sitting, allowing Cas to push your chair in. A bottle of your favorite wine stood on the right side of the table, your glass already poured.  
“Go ahead. You must be hungry.” Cas motioned to the covered plate in front of you as he lifted the cover off his own plate. “I hope you don’t mind spaghetti.  
You smiled. “My favorite. Did you make this?”  
Castiel nodded, beaming. “Again, with a little bit of help from the brothers. We found a reasonably popular recipe on The Pin-Interest.” You chuckled as he botched the word.  
“Pinterest, babe.” You nodded slowly as you took a bite. It was amazing. “Well, Chef Castiel, you’re hired.” You reached across the table for the angel’s hand as you took another bite. “Thank you for this. I-It’s perfect.”  
Cas grinned as he stared down at the significantly smaller portion of food. He had learned to eat a small amount of something when he joined you for a meal, even if it tasted like molecules, just so you wouldn’t feel alone. The small things Castiel did to make you feel special were what made you fall more and more in love with him every day.  
After you finished your meal, the two of you talked about everything. Life, the bunker, the boys, even Cas’ well-known desire to get a pet cat. You weren’t opposed to the idea at all, but Dean was so allergic that is was out of the question. For now.  
“Cas, that was delicious. Thanks again, babe.” Your eyes fixed on his as he squeezed your hand.  
“Of course, Y/N. After all, I need to learn to cook for you if we are—“ Cas cut himself off, his eyes widening. “If we are going to be together long term.” His words came out slower, more monotone.  
After his face relaxed, you nodded, trying to ignore the weird sentence. “That sounds like a good plan to me.”  
Cas stood from his chair as music swirled around you, seeming to come from nowhere. “Y/N, dance with me?”  
You huffed a laugh. “You can dance? Since when?” You snorted, taking his hand.  
“I’ve watched numerous videos on Youtube over the last few weeks. I practiced during my spare time.” Cas pulled you close against him as one of his hands gripped yours.  
“Okay then, show me your moves, Desperado.” You giggled as Cas swayed, with the occasional clumsy step, around the gravel road. The night sky began to twinkle as he spun you around to your favorite songs, only stepping on your foot twice.  
“You look so beautiful in this dress.” Cas’ hand scrunched a tiny bit of the fabric at the small of your back before sneaking a kiss on your cheek.  
“Yeah. I haven’t had a chance to wear it. When you said wear something nice, it’s the first thing I thought of.” You bit your lip as Cas pulled you flush against his body.  
“Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe,” Cas sang along with the current song. You blushed against his chest as his deep voice vibrated against you.  
“I love you, Castiel,” you whispered as you moved your lips to his neck. You placed a kiss onto the nape of his neck, before smoothing your lips over the stubble on his jaw line, to his lips.  
Cas pressed his lips to yours, his hand moving from your hand to your neck, gripping it lightly. Your tongues fought for dominance as he slowly led you towards the bunker’s entrance.  
Your eyes fluttered open as you stretched your arms over your head. The only light in your bedroom came from a small night light on the opposite wall, something that Cas had insisted on, so you didn’t fall if you rose in the middle of the night. Worry wart.  
Cas’ hand wrapped around your waist. “Good morning, beautiful,” he cooed into your ear. “How did you sleep?”  
“Pretty well. I had the most amazing dream about you and Nutella…”  
Cas chuckled as he lightly kissed your lips. “Ooo. That sounds… sexy. And messy. That might not be just a dream for long.” Cas’ lips met yours again, this time with a lot more force.  
“Mmhmm.” You lifted from him. “Sounds like a plan.”  
Cas smiled sweetly for a moment, before abruptly turning over and reaching for the drawer in his beside table. He flicked the table lamp on and, without a word, grabbed something small enough to fit into his hand out of the drawer.  
“Cas, what are you doing?” you asked, trying your best to sound cavalier.  
Cas ignored you as he turned back towards you, smiling. He pulled your naked body against his. “Last night was so wonderful.” Cas’ lips traced over your forehead as he spoke. “You looked so beautiful, as you always do. And it felt so wonderful to see you so happy.”  
“I am happy, Cas. I’ve been very happy these past few years,” you reassured him.  
Cas nodded slowly. “I know. And I’m very happy too, Y/N. I can’t even begin to describe how I feel about you.” Cas placed a delicate kiss on your nose. “You have been here through many bumps in the road. When I lost my grace, you taught me how to survive as a human. When I injured myself, you patched me up with a sweet, breath-taking smile. Even when I have made the wrong decisions, putting you and the Winchesters at risk, you found it in your beautiful heart to forgive me. Your soul is the most beautiful shining light I have ever seen in my many years on existence.”  
“Cas—“ you choked through your tears. You had no idea where all of this was coming from. Sure, Cas was a sweetheart, but this was very out of character.  
“And I know that I can’t ever tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love,” he sang the lyrics to your favorite song, one that you had danced too the night before. “And I know that you are a human, with a limited time on this earth, and I will be here for much, much longer. But, when the day comes that my grace will fade, knowing that I spent your life by your side will allow me to die happy.”  
Your lips trembled as you stared into his deep blue eyes. “That—“  
“Y/N,” he pulled a small box from under the sheets. “I know it is customary for humans to ‘propose’ living a life by each other’s side, and that marriage is the eternal bond between two souls. So, Y/N, will you marry me?” Cas opened the box, revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond, encircled by tiny sapphires.  
You gasped and sobbed as Cas lifted the ring from the box and gently slipped it onto your finger. He tilted his head, still waiting for an answer. You just sobbed, finally nodding. “Yes, yes Castiel. I will.” You heart pounded as your angel pulled you close, kissing you. The kiss deepened as he pulled you on top of him, intending to make love to your for the first time as your fiancé.


End file.
